


The Black Widow Affair

by macgyvershe



Category: Black Widow (Movie 2020), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: A beautiful couple on a dangerous night, Black Widow Affair, F/M, Ficlet, Looking so good, Natasha and Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: On tumblr theblackspy posted a photo manip of Black Widow and Dr Strange in black tie outfits coming down a set of stairs. This little ficlet started. It's no big thing. But I do hope you enjoy it. I wish I could post the photo. But I'm not sure how to do that? I have tried to put the URL in the notes. Hope it works?!?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Black Widow Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobeautifullyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sobeautifullyobsessed).



> many thanks to theblackspy on tumblr.
> 
> https://theblackspy.tumblr.com/post/614667688969715712/power-and-elegance
> 
> the above URL works.
> 
> If you liked this one shot, you might want to look at Before You Go. Another Stephan and Natasha story.

Natasha Romanoff stood resplendent in her formal black gown at the top of the staircase. Her natural beauty enhanced by only a hint of cosmetics. Her flaming red hair a sensual crown to her beauty. Bright eyes scan the crowds below her. Hidden in the folds of the expensive fabrics she wears the tools of her trade, secured to her body.

Provocateur, procurer, assassin and agent of chaos. Survivor of the Red Room. Natasha is suddenly aware of the wizard in the room. There, on the lower level, Dr. Strange; the newly appointed Sorcerer Supreme is aware of her as well.

Green eyes meet blue-green-grey eyes. To say that sparks fly, is an understatement of this decade. A knowing smile graces Stephen Strange’s lips as he steps toward Romanoff. Patiently she waits for the decadent, delicious man to continue his approach.

“How is your Supreme-ness this glorious evening?” Her smile is saucy and wicked.

“It is understood that your presence at an event is evidence of impending end of the world scenario?” Stephen stands next to her protectively. “I’m quite well thank you. Can I help you with your night’s festivities?”

Natasha extends her hand; confirmation of acceptance of his aid. “Why, that is so sweet of you, Dr. Strange.”

“Stephen, please.” The doctor offers his arm as Romanoff slides hers into his.

Arm in arm they descend the stair case. All eyes turn to the mythic couple. Dressed to impress, they are the pinnacle of haute couture. Their physical beauty unmatched by anyone present. 

As they walk side by side, Natasha’s gun brushes Stephen’s leg.

“Happy to see me or is that your sig sauer 238 pressed against me?” Stephan looks askance at his adorably dangerous partner.

Leaning into her handsome beyond words mystical companion. Natasha pushes the gun slightly further back, but still within reach. 

Stephen brings his free hand up, producing a crystalline flute of chilled champagne. 

“You are true gentleman. I don’t care what Stark says about you.” She takes the flute and sips at the crisp contents.

“Stark has much to atone for in his own dealings with me. I think we can bring your evenings activities to a positive conclusion with the possibly of time left over to engage in more civilized pursuits?”

“Let’s hear it for civilized pursuance. I’m game Steph. Bring on the time after this time. I’m all in, for you.”

“So glad to hear it.” Stephen admonishes her. “So very over joyed to hear it.”


End file.
